Nintendo and Sega Wrestling Federation
by Flame the Hedgehog
Summary: What if the Nintendo characters and Sega Sonic characters all got together and formed a wrestling federation? This would happen! AUGUST 3RD Holy CRAP, I updated! w00t.
1. NSWF Roster

**NSWF Roster**

**Championships**

World Heavyweight

Women's

Hardcore

Super Tag Team

United States

Cruiserweight

Featherweight

Pokémon

**NWF**

Mario (heavyweight)

DK (heavyweight)

Link (cruiserweight)

Samus (heavyweight)

Yoshi (featherweight)

Kirby (featherweight)

Fox (cruiserweight)

Luigi (heavyweight)

Ness (cruiserweight)

Captain Falcon (heavyweight)

Zelda (Diva)

Peach (Diva)

Nana (Diva)

Popo (featherweight)

Bowser (heavyweight)

Dr. Mario (heavyweight)

Falco (cruiserweight)

Marth (cruiserweight)

Roy (heavyweight)

Mr. Game and Watch (featherweight)

Young Link (featherweight)

Ganondorf (heavyweight)

Master Hand (CO-GENERAL MANAGER)

Crazy Hand (CO-GENERAL MANAGER)

Giga Bowser (CHAIRMAN)

**SWF**

Sonic (cruiserweight)

Knuckles (heavyweight)

Tails (featherweight)

Rouge (Diva)

Shadow (cruiserweight)

E-123 Omega (heavyweight)

Amy (Diva)

Big (heavyweight)

Cream (Diva)

Espio (featherweight)

Vector (heavyweight)

Charmy (featherweight)

E-102 Gamma (heavyweight)

**Other**

Koopa Troopa

Shy Guy

Krystal

Lakitu

Ash

Gary

Professor Birch

**Pokémon**

Mewtwo (heavyweight)

Pichu (featherweight)

Pikachu (featherweight)

Raichu (cruiserweight)

Jigglypuff (featherweight)

Swampert (heavyweight)

Blaziken (heavyweight)

Sceptile (heavyweight)

Hitmonchan (heavyweight)

Hitmonlee (heavyweight)

Hitmontop (cruiserweight)

Sandslash (featherweight)

**Tag Teams**

The Links (Link and Young Link)

Space Heroes (Samus and Captain Falcon)

Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo)

Mario Brothers (Mario and Luigi)

The Eaters (Yoshi and Kirby)

Hitmons (Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee)

Chu-Crew (Pikachu and Raichu)


	2. Pokémon Championship Match and more!

**Match Card NSWF World Heavyweight Championship**

_Triple Cage Match_: Ganondorf vs. Bowser vs. E-102 Gamma vs. Donkey Kong vs. Sonic vs. Mario

**International Championship**

Mega Man vs. Knuckles

**Finals of the Six-Man Tag Team Championship Tournament**

? vs. ?

**Women's Championship**

Elimination Match: Tikal vs. Amy vs. Peach vs. Zelda

**World Tag Team Championship**

Tag Team Turmoil: Japanese Swordsmen (Marth and Roy) vs. The Links (Link and Young Link) vs. Star Fox Team (Fox and Falco) vs. Ice Climbers vs. The Space Heroes (Samus and Captain Falcon)

**Six-Man Tag Team Championship Tournament**

Team Dark (Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge) vs. Koopa Kids (Iggy, Morton, Lemmy)

**Six-Man Tag Team Championship Tournament**

Team Chaotix (Espio, Vector, Charmy) vs. The Sykos (Mewtwo, Gardevoir, Alakazam)

**Pokémon Championship**

Blaziken vs. Electabuzz vs. Machoke

Live, at Battlefield Plaza, was Melee Mayhem! This was the pinnacle of the NSWF, and it was HUGE! The crowd seemed louder, the lights seemed brighter, and everyone was psyched.

**Shy Guy:** "Welcome, everyone, to Melee Mayhem!"

**Krystal: "**Oh, yeah, this is it. There's nothing bigger in wrestling anywhere than Melee Mayhem!"

**Shy Guy**: "And of course… look up above the ring at the ceiling. Look at what's hanging there. It's the Triple Cage Match!"

**Krystal**: "Indeed. A Triple Cage Match between six of the fiercest competitors in NSWF. We know it will be chaos."

**Shy Guy:** "Well, let's cut through the crap and get right into the first match: The Pokémon Championship: Blaziken vs. Electabuzz vs. Machoke in a Triple Threat Match!"

**Shy Guy**: "Here… we… go…"

**BLAZE!**

Blaziken came out, raising his arm into the air, and yelling out a random noise to a pretty good pop from the fans at Battlefield Plaza. He walked down to the ring receiving a large amount of cheers, before entering the ring and posing for a little bit.

**ELEC- ELEC- ELEC-TA-BUZZ…**

The techno pop that is Electabuzz's theme song hit the speakers to huge booing. The crowd did not like Electabuzz at ALL. He made his way down to ring, again, to huge heat. Electabuzz didn't seem to care at all, though as he entered the ring and stood face to face with Blaziken, neither one giving an inch.

**MACHOOOOOOOOOOOOKE**

Machoke's theme song hit to a mixed reaction. Some seemed to like this guy, some didn't. Machoke jogged down the entrance ramp, showing off his muscles in the process before sliding into the ring when he got there.

Gary Oak was in the ring between all 3 fighters as he raised the microphone to his mouth to introduce the three, with the referee Ash Ketchum in the ring.

**Oak**: "The following contest has been scheduled for one fall and it is for the NSWF Pokémon Championship! Standing in the red corner, he is the Fire-type in this match, weighing in at 115 pounds, standing 6'3", he is BLLLLLLLLAAAAAZIKEN!"

Cheering.

**Oak**: "In the blue corner, he is the Electric-type, weighing in at 66 pounds and standing at 3'7", he is EEEEEEEELECTABUZZZZZ!"

Booing.

**Oak**: "In the green corner, he is the Fighting-type, weighing in at 155 pounds and standing at 4'11", he is MAAAACHOOOOKE!"

Mixed reaction.

The bell rang and this contest was ON!

All three Pokémon stared at each other, none wanting to give an inch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Electabuzz charged and delivered a massive, shocking Thunderpunch right to the face of Machoke! Machoke answered by shoving Electabuzz away and clotheslining Blaziken to the mat. Blaziken nipped up, but got a Mega Kick to the face for his troubles. Electabuzz quickly came back, gave them both Thundershocks, and then gave Machoke a Thunderbolt. He pinned Machoke…

**Ash**: "1……………………………………………………………….. 2……………………………………………………….." NO! Machoke was able to get a shoulder up at the two count.

**Shy Guy**: "Wow! What a quick opening to this match up. Do you think it'll get better, Krystal?"  
**Krystal:** "Of course I do! This should be a great opening match to a great PPV."

All three Pokémon were back to their feet and both were trying to double team Electabuzz, but being the smallest one in this match, he was able to jab them with Electric-type attacks and out maneuver them both. Then, right out of nowhere, Blaziken delivered his first real hard strike of the match, dropping Machoke with a Flame Wheel. He then was shocked from behind with a Shock Wave from Electabuzz. Electabuzz pulled Blaziken to his feet, and nailed him with a Thunder! Blaziken was OUT of it after receiving a powerful attack like that. Machoke got to his feet and faced off with Electabuzz. They stared each other in the eyes, before they started slugging it out with punches and other physical strikes. Machoke Irish whipped Electabuzz, and then dropped him with a spinebuster as he came back. The strong, powerful Fighting-type grabbed the Electric user by the legs and then locked in a Texas Cloverleaf! Electabuzz looked to be in horrible pain and may tap out, but they both suddenly got burned by a Flamethrower from a now-revived Blaziken! No pun intended, but Blaziken was on fire! He let out a yell, and then released a HUGE Fire Blast, taking them both down! Blaziken didn't go for the pin right away, choosing to be cocky and pose for the fans a bit first. This cost him, after he stalled for too long as Machoke made it to his feet and delivered a Sky Uppercut to Blaziken then went up the top rope and nailed a Hi-Jump Kick! Machoke pinned the Fire-type…

**Ash**: "1………………………………………………………………2………………………………………………………………………" NO!

Electabuzz broke up the pinfall with a Thundershock. He waited for them to stand, then ran at them when they were close by and delivered a double Volt Tackle to them both! He raised his fist into the air, to huge heat from the crowd, which he almost seemed glad to hear. Electabuzz went up top and nailed a Shooting Star Press on Blaziken, who was closest. He stayed there for the pinfall…

**Ash**: "1……………………………………………………………………………2…………………………………………………………………………………………….." NO!

Blaziken was JUST able to get the shoulder up, and Electabuzz looked stunned. Angrily, he stood in the turnbuckle and waited for Blaziken to stand… he waited… waited… once Blaziken stood on his feet, Electabuzz ran, and went for a Volt Tackle, but Blaziken rolled out of the way and the Electric One Volt Tackled Machoke! Electabuzz looked slightly pleased, because he hit someone, but it wasn't his original target. As soon as Electabuzz turned around, he was met with a _BLAST BURN!_ Blaziken delivered his scorching finisher to a massive pop from the fans as he pinned Electabuzz…

**Ash**: "1……………………………………………………………………………………………………2………………………………………………………………………………………………………" **_MACHOKE BROKE UP THE PINFALL!_**

Everyone was SURE that was it, until Machoke hit a Karate Chop on the pinning predicament to break it up. All three lay in the ring motionless as the crowd chanted for whomever their favorite Pokémon was! Slowly but surely, Blaziken and Machoke made it to their feet, but Electabuzz did not, still down from the Blast Burn. Blaziken and Machoke were slugging it out for several moments, until Blaziken hit a Heat Wave on the muscled one. Blaziken let out a cry, and let out a Sacred Fire! Blaziken tiredly fell on top of the collapsed Machoke, and Ash got into position to count….

**Ash**: "1……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….2……………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….3!"

Ash called for the bell to be rung as Blaziken stared up at the ceiling in shock as the crowd went crazy for Blaziken. Gary Oak made the win official.

**Oak**: "Here is your winner and the NEEEEW NSWF Pokémon Champion, BLLLLLAAAAAAAAZIKEEEEEEENNN!"

Ash slid out of the ring, got the title belt and gave to Blaziken as he got out of the ring and made his way backstage, holding his newly won title in the air.

The camera went backstage with the backstage interviewer Gabby with her cameraman, Ty.

**Gabby**: "Hey, all you fans! I'm here trying to get the scoop, and right now I'm with the Blue Blur himself and competing in the Armageddon Match…SONIC!

The camera panned to the side to reveal Sonic standing next to Gabby to an ENORMOUS eruption of cheers from the fans.

**Gabby**: "Sonic, what do you feel your chances are in winning the Armageddon Match?"

**Sonic:** "I don't know, really. I'm definitely the smallest person in that match, but I'm gonna try and pull out a victory, anyway. Because you all know who I am… I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**Gabby**: "How do you feel about Mario being in the match, too?"

**Sonic**: "Mario? I still think I'm better than him."

: "No way-a, buddy!"

Mario entered the picture with a sly grin on his face.

**Mario**: "Sonic-a… you will never, ever-a be better-a at me at anything-a. I WILL-a win this-a Armageddon Match-a. I guarantee it-a."

**Sonic**: "Hah… well, to you, me and the other four of them… let's make this an awesome match."

Sonic stuck his hand out which Mario shook, in a rival sort of way. The fans loved this, and let out a HUGE cheer.

We came back to the ringside area with Shy Guy and Krystal!

**Shy Guy**: "Well, this next match is the first match in the four team tournament to crown the Six-Man Tag Team Champions!"

**Krystal**: "Got a prediction on who you think will win this next match?"

**Shy Guy**: "I think The Sykos have this one. Psychic-type Pokémon can be hard to beat."

**Krystal**: "I'll give you that, definitely, but I think Team Chaotix will win. They work together very well as a cohesive unit, and The Sykos just don't have that experience."

**Shy Guy**: "We shall see, won't we?"


	3. Six Man Tag Team Championship Tournament

_**TEAM CHAOTIX!**_

Team Chaotix's punk rock theme hit the speakers to a GREAT reaction from the fans. Vector ran out first, following by Espio and then Charmy. Espio threw a ninja star into the air for good measure, just as pyrotechnics went off around them. The three of them continued down the ramp and into the ring, and they all raised their arms into the air to another good reaction.

_**PSYCHICS RULES!111!**_

The Sykos, Gardevoir, Mewtwo and Alakazam came out from backstage to another good reaction from the fans. Without bothering to run down the ramp, the three of them used their Psychic-type abilities to use Teleport and teleport into the ring to a pop!

Once they were in the ring, they discussed among each other who would start the match. Alakazam would be starting, and for Team Chaotix, Espio. Espio stuck out his hand to Alakazam, which he shook. They circled off to start before Alakazam heaved a Poison-type Sludge Bomb at the purple chameleon! 'Zam used a Psywave after the Sludge Bomb, knocking Espio away, who quickly tagged in Vector. Vector looked nervous, getting into the ring and facing Alakazam. They stared off for a few brief moments, before Vector clotheslined Alakazam to the mat. 'Zam got back up again, only to be clotheslined again. Alakazam sat up, just staring at Vector, with a pissed look on his face. He got to his feet, and delivered a Shadow Ball to the crocodile, before turning around, walking a few steps and tagging in Mewtwo. The crowd popped HUGE for the tag, as Mewtwo entered the ring and Vector and Charmy ran after them. He stopped them in their tracks with Disable, and then tossed them into the air with his Psychic power.

**Shy Guy**: "This is putting it bluntly… The Sykos are OWNING Team Chaotix!"  
**Krystal**: "Whoa. Yes, they are…"

Charmy slid out of the ring, but Vector got up to his feet before throwing a punch to Mewtwo, which connected. He did this a few more times before breathing fire on him, running over to his corner, and tagging in Espio. The ninja chameleon entered the ring before blending in with the mat so Mewtwo couldn't see him. He attempted to detect him with his Psychic powers, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, he got nailed in the head with a ninja star, busting him open! It revealed, however, that the Psychic-type's blood was blue. Mewtwo dropped to his knees, as the blue liquid ran down his face.

**Shy Guy**: "And Mewtwo is bleeding profusely!"  
**Krystal**: "Look at that! It's blue…"

Espio began running circles around Mewtwo extremely quickly before a tornado formed around him, chucking Mewtwo into the air. He sort of no sold the attack, hopping to his feet and delivering a quick Ice Beam to Espio, chilling him and knocking him backwards. Mewtwo staggered toward his corner and tagged in Gardevoir! Gardevoir entered the ring and immediately delivered a Swift attack, pelting Espio with numerous stars. Gardevoir stepped over to where Espio was, lifted him up by the horn, but got dropped with a quick Huracanrana! Espio crawled towards his corner to tag in someone, but his foot got grabbed. Espio hobbled to his one free foot, threw a star at Gardevoir and hit an enzuigiri! Espio dove for Charmy and made the tag! Charmy entered the ring and started stinging Gardevoir rapidly, then leaped into the air and hit a MASSIVE sting! Charmy signaled for the rest of Team Chaotix to enter the ring, and they did, but the other Sykos entered too. It eventually erupted into a massive brawl, lasting almost a minute, until it ended with just Charmy and Gardevoir in the ring, the legal guys. Charmy went in for the kill with another huge sting, but Gardevoir countered it and hit a PSYCHIC! One of the strongest Psychic-type attacks! The member of The Sykos weakly lifted Charmy to his feet, and delivered a Psychic once more! He pinned Charmy…

**  
Gary**: "1…………………………………………………………………. 2…………………………………………………………. 3!"

The Sykos' theme song quickly hit as Mewtwo and Alakazam entered the ring and began to celebrate, as Team Chaotix looked on in disbelief.

**Krystal**: "The Sykos advance in the tournament to crown the Six-Man Tag Team Champions, but at what cost?"  
**Shy Guy**: "Right… will they have enough in the tank to win the finals? We'll see!"  
**Krystal**: "But… we'll move right along into the next match, which is the other match in the four team tournament to crown the Six-Man Tag Team Champions, Team Dark vs. The Koopa Kids!"


End file.
